


I want to say something.

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Epic Fail, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Inflation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of role playing game between me and my friend. Totally pwp, may be later we write some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Another round? – Brainstorm idly wondered. He had just come from a reboot.-“I have some odd preferences, which may seem strange…” - at these words jet blushed.

“There are some strange oddities” - Drift listed some of them and turned leaning on his elbow and looking at the embarrassed Brainstorm, - “sounds tempting.”

“Uh, I hope you're not offended, but I like it when I’m completely filled” – and scientist blushed again waving his hands –“your connector is wonderful, but, uh I want you and don’t know what else…”

“Oh, I'm very offended, I am ready to tear you to pieces, but I am afraid that you like it” - Drift grunted and laughed. – “I'm sorry, I'm just joking.”

Brainstorm blushed more and mumbled – “how could I share secrets with you” – and tried to get off Drift.

“Hey, hey wait a minute. I said that I was joking.”- Swordsmech did not give him chance to rise and pinning him down.”

Jet frowned, - “very bad joke”. - And fidgeted. – “I want you and my friend who helped me while away the long, lonely nights.”

“Mmmm, well, well.” - He stroked side plates of blue bot. – “Introduced me to a friend?”

“I still have to get down from you and get to my quarters, he's there.”

“Whoa,” - Drift only stronger grabbed jet and clutching him. – “Too long...”

“Maybe you at least could add your finger? “- Scientist blushed again. – “I like when somebody massaged my outer ring ...”

“Do you like larger objects in yourself?” - Purred Drift, more insistently stroking his partner. – “How your FRIEND looks like? Tell me...”

“Uhu.” - Forced Brainstorm, one leg twitched involuntarily, port clenched and leaked more lubrication, and scientist was ready for another round. – “My friend, he may be different big and little, how I want him to be.”

“Hmm, interesting,” - Drift sat on the Brainstorm’s stomach, back to his face and leaned back, putting aside his aft bending over his partner's thighs, - “continue.”

“It’s my invention; it responds to my mood and in dependence thereon increases in size”. – Jet was lost in contemplation swordsmech’s aft and began groping it with his hands. – “Do you want to meet with my friend more closely?”

"How interesting." - He wiggled his hips substituting to Brainstorm's hands. Himself stroking inner thigh and stroking the panel around the port. Sometimes touching port's ring or was covering it with his hands and kissed his thigh.  
Brainstorm could not lie still, his whole body was trembling, he groaned, his wings quivering from all that, he grabbed the other’s thighs stronger. - “Y-You teasing me again!”

Drift is only chuckled and kissed his partner's thigh. At first licked port’s ring, and then clung to him; plunging his tongue inside. Brainstorm sweetly groaned and despite Drift sitting upon him, arched. Port spastically clenched trying to keep his partner's glossa. Scientist stiffened to hold back to prolong the pleasure.

Despite the efforts of his partner to keep him in; Drift pulled away from the port. – “So delicious. You know, you're awfully delicious?’ - He purred licking, - “have you ever tried it yourself?”

Brainstorm groaned. – “How?!” - He blushed. – “Do you understand that I’m very near!”

“Overload? You said that my connector isn't enough for you,” - surprisingly said Drift. At the same time putting his hand back into the port of a partner. Penetrating into it at once with three fingers and starting to stroke port wall and stretch the ring. – “Did it not once occurred to you to try yourself. You've got a friend. You have never licked him after?”

“It's too much; I have not had anyone except my friend. No, I never wanted to lick him.” - Brainstorm groaned, - “let me overload!”

“In vain did not want to. You really awfully tasty.” - He sat down on the more convenient between the legs of the partner. Continuing to massage and stretch the ring by placing another finger into port interior. – "You like special mix of low charged energon, and a special additive drug. Energon becomes very sweet but leaves bitterness. And so much of it blows CPU... believe me, I know.”

Brainstorm trembled, port clenched again, then again, signaling that the scientist had reached the point of no return. – “Kiss me, I want to try myself from your lips,” - breathed jet.

Drift without removing his hands from the port, twisted himself. Hand was not very comfortable but he is still firmly stuck into the jet's lips. Throwing off charge of electricity from his fingers. That tingling hot wave went through the body of scientist throwing him into a reboot. Brainstorm bite swordsmech's lip from the feelings. Inadvertently dumped charge did not leave him any chance to linger on the brink - he groaned loudly into his partner's lips and overloaded.

Drift gently climbed down from the jet. He licked clean his own hand and tried to clean blue bot with piece of cloth, but it did not much help. –“ We have to go to the shower.”


	2. In shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconventional use of shower.

“Um, where are you?” - Questioned Brainstorm. He stretched out, - “do not tell about my kink,” -and then he quickly changed the subject: “if you would lick me out,” - placed himself in front of his partner, - “and then you could do wherever you want.”

“What not to tell?” - Drift turned. –“I’m going to shower. You with me. And if I gorge on sweet some more my insides will stick together.”

“Maybe I'll wash you,” - winked Brainstorm – “well anyone, especially Percy. You're friends, right?”- Jet rose, sweetly stretched, and slapped Drift’s aft.

“You can make me clean,” - Drift stood in a pose and imperiously waved, but then he laughed when received smack to his aft. –“And you have something to hide from Percy?” - Drift with narrowed lenses looked at jet and left quarters.

Brainstorm lowered his helmet, - “he thinks I'm weird, I cannot imagine how we will work together then.”- Brain trudged behind swordsmech. – “Remember, I said that I like, when I’ve got filled?” - Last words were on the verge of hearing. Going into the shower, he quickly cocked optics on the hose, and quickly looked away, blushing. – “C-come on, I can c-clean you”, - and gingerly picked up the hose.

“Well, then, first cleaning and then I think about it. The more you wanted to introduce me to your friend,” – Drift got under cleaner jet.  
Brainstorm nodded and absolutely shamelessly pawed swordsmech, such as washing, mostly his aft. – “Did you want to go somewhere?” - Jet blinked, - “you changed your mind? My friend came in handy by the way” - noted modest scientist. His hands began to rise from his hips to the delicate Drift’s waist and began aggressively stroking the belly plate. – “And you made me clean inside and out?” - The last words Brainstorm bit his facial cord.

“I'm ready to anything just go on touching me,” – he pulled Brainstorm to himself hugging and kissing passionately.

“You do realize that you will be at the receiving end?” - Brainstorm took a hose flush through the open interface system of the swordsmech. – “If you are ready, try to make a stand (raise your legs over your head), I know you can do it, you're flexible, just say if you feel something unpleasant.” – And begin to flush open port.

“Wait,” – Drift a bit departed. He cast incredulous glance at the hose but even so, he lay on his back. With a slight movement he raised his pelvic part of the body at the top and substitute back on bent elbows uncrossed legs in an ideal position. – “Like that? Or ...” - stretched his legs apart (like letter “v”) almost pushing them into a perfect cross-split – “Is it better ...?”

“Yes, it is better,” - Brainstorm licked his lips, - “you are so flexible,” - and he began to direct jet of cleanser into the port, and with other hand, he began to stroke white bot’s connector, - “relax.”

“How could I relax here? MMM!”- Legs twitched. But Drift kept stretching.

“Yes, that's it,” - sentenced Brainstorm, a couple of times he worked his hand up and down shaft, and when a droplet transfluid seemed jet somewhat changed his position.He stood behind Drift, bent his head and took his plug into his mouth. Still continuing to direct jet of cleanser at the port. With released hand he began to stick swordsmech’s leg and looking at his flushed face.

Drift bit his lip. It was hard for him to draw in the air, and out of the hot air intakes. In housing of the jet of water trickled tickling sensors. He wanted to rub some places. But he could not take his hands from the back. He felt like bursting his port, he wanted to open the valves of fuel gateway to skip the liquid further into the fuel tanks. But it was not good. Therefore, he continued to hold back.  
Brainstorm anxiously stared at the face of the swordsmech, he even released connector from his mouth. – “Drift, you are feeling very unpleasant?” - Said the scientist, removing the hose from aside and massage the abdominal plates. - Just say the word!

“No, never mind. I feel very well. Please keep going,” - Drift said breathlessly. He pursed inner walls and out of the port began to emerge at the end of cleaner mixed with the lubricant and more energon lazily crawled on the back and plates on the abdomen. Drift smiled and tucked both feet stroking partner’s sides. - “And your mouth is great ...”

“If you're nice, I want to try something else.” - Brainstorm again took the hose and began to fill the port, when it seemed that the place was no longer exists he pressed his lips to the port and began to tickle with his glossa port’s sensors. He picked up swordsmech feet and gently lowered on his back. As well stares in Drift’s face.

His hands were released now, but Drift continued lay on one hand on the floor, while the second grabbed Brainstorm’s helmet, - “Please be a little rougher.”

“Yeah”, - jet chuckled. - Only delighted, he stuck his glossa to the maximum and began draw in himself the sweet juice of swordsmech.”

“Oh, Brainstorm! Primus, this ah, I can`t,” - Drift grabbed his helmet with other hand, - “I want you. I want you more deeply in me!”

Scientist listened to the words of the swordsmech, and despite his moans pulled out his glossa and drove his eager connector. Not stopping to look at his faceplate all the time.

“Come on,” - Drift cried out and arched his back, squeezing jet’s waist causing him to enter into his port fully. Provocating connection. Clenching and unclenching his port on connector. – “Please, move, I beg you.”

“Mmmmmmmmm, how nice,” - scientist moaned, continuing to push in squeezing port. – “You will only moan about me.”  
“MMM, ah, your connector is so nice moving in me,” - Drift smiled and began succumbing to his partner. Lubricant with energon squishing poured from the port to facilitate the movement and mixed with cleaner whipped from hose and merged into the gutter drain.  
Brainstorm while still continued to push with force his connector all the way until his gaze fell to the energon flowing from the port. – “I hurt you?” - Jet immediately pulled out his plug, he was still arousal, but it soon disappeared. – “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How badly I hurt you?”

“Brainstorm, I'll just kill you right now!” - Drift shrunk; slight pain brings zest to interface and pleasure. Now it was unpleasant. – “Finish what you started.”

Jet made sorrowful face, lowered it to the level of the port and began to lick flowing energon. First he kissed the bleeding hole, and then began to gently immerse the glossa inside, but not far away, so as not to injure hypersensitive sensors.He threw one leg over his shoulder to make it easier to caress swordsmech and a with second hand, he began to stroke his plug.

“Hah… Storm ... I want your connector, please.” - Drift moaned drawl –“I, ah, I not brittle and wouldn’t broke. Pain is nonsense, even pleasant.”

Brainstorm removed his glossa, ostentatiously licked. – “Then you've got to help me,” - jet pointed at his wilted connector. – “And then we can proceed,” - smiled scientist.

“Oh, you're was so worried about me,” - Drift rolled onto all fours. He got Brainstorm to sit on his knees; he embarked on his elbows licked scientist’s connector, and then kissed at the base.

“Of course I'm worried about you, we'll go even in the medical bay, I guess ... Ahhh!” - Jet groaned as his plug twitched, he leaned on his hands and dimmed optics, – “don’t stop,” - gasped Brainstorm.

“No, no medical bay. I do not want to hear creaking of indignant Ratchet. It will pass.” - Drift relish licked his spike’s head and then spent the entire length of the bottom and up.

Connector began to strain, and transfluid has appeared on the top, scientist crawled away a bit from the swordsmech, - “if you do not want everything to finish quickly than had time to start, please, stop.”

Drift pulled away from the jet, sitting handpicked his feet under knees and parted them to present his dripping with lubricant port for open optics, - “give with great passion.”

Brainstorm decided to tease the white bot, he threw his legs over his shoulders and slowly began to enter into desired port. Going entirely in he was in no hurry to move, - “I do not want to hurt you,” - scientist continued to tease his partner.  
“So do me good,” - offered Drift turning on connector.

Brain slowly come out of the port almost completely, once again admire the red-faced racer, and then slowly began to go along the way touching all the sensitive neural nodes. – “I want to enjoy you, we have nowhere to hurry,” - and he bent over Drift pinching his finial.  
“Wanna play with me?” – Drift placed himself wider, - “well, let's see what you can do,” - glossa licked corner of his mouth.

Brainstorm continued to slowly move inside swordsmech. One hand remained on the Drift’s helmet, patting and pinching his finial. Other hand grabbed the second finial. He gently pulled Drift to him and slowly began to kiss his lips.

Because Storm fingered his finials and stroked them; fog appeared in his head, from the port on his body poured hot wave. Drift dimmed lens, he draws air discontinuously. He saw on chest and hips of jet droplets of condensate slide. -"I madly want to lick them,"- flashed in swordsmech’s helm, but he could not and did not want to stop this slow, turns a minute in millions of hours of play. Particularly successful movement of scientist made Drift’s port highly compressed in pleasure, and came a load groan from his voice of the modulator.

Brainstorm repeated for his partner, moaning not holding back. He felt that the closer he become to finish line, in the lower abdomen sweetly pulled. Jet could not hold back any longer and began to move faster, bringing him and his partner to climax. – “Drift,” – breathy said scientist onto his partner’s mouth. And especially hard pinched sensitive pink finial of swordsmech.

“Ah, Storm!” - Drift hugged his partner's neck bent almost in half because his feet were still on the shoulders of the jet. – “Please just do not stop, just do not stop,” - pleaded in between moans Drift. Ever tighter hugging Brainstorm’s neck.

Jet with force pushed into shrinking narrow channel until he was covered with reboot. He poured out at the port; he pushed a couple of times to bring his partner to reboot too. When restart has covered Drift he released Storm’s neck, scratched several cables on his neck with claws. Highly arched back and fell to the floor going into complete reboot.

Brain carefully got out of the swordsmech. He rose, fumbled the hose and started watering Drift, washing. – “Can we eat?”


	3. Strange word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of our rp.   
> Brainstorm learning new word and introduces Drift to his "friend".

Drift’s lenses lit up. He lay for a bit. Then he stood up. – “It would be good to eat, but first we should start doing what we are here,” - swordsmech held on the inside of his thigh and lowered his fingers into still hot port from which flowed a trickle of transfluid, took fingers from the port, and behind them were pulled transparent thread. He demonstrated this to Brainstorm. – “I flow with you.” - When he turned on the shower and stood under the cold cleaner jet.

Brainstorm was watching every movement of Drift, fighting the urge to come back and drop him to lick his port. And when he saw again flowing energon, scientist he bit his lip to bleeding. Jet hurried to wash from the hose, starting with face for Drift did not notice anything. - Let us go?

Drift was watching scientist standing in the dryer. He was entertained by views that jet throwing at him. Drift dried from all sides, sat on a nearby bench and started to rub with polishing cloth taken from a nearby shelf.  
“Do you want me to help you?” - Readily offered jet, approached the swordsmech from the back and clutching his thigh. – “And then you help me?”

“Let's just for starters buff, eat and then fuck. Okay?” - Drift wiggled his hips and gave polishing cloth to jet.

Jet blushed. – “How could you so calmly talk about it?” – He said taking cloth and polishing mainly his aft. – “Although I am hungry too,” - the scientist’s motor grumbled, - “polish yourself and me and then we can eat already.”

“And how do I talk about it?” - Drift smiled and began to rub jet. – “May be: to put a ring on a stick? Or more cybertronian like, connect? Organics from planet Earth have buzzwords: intercourse, sex. But their expression "fuck" I like more. It is three-dimensional and moving as the act itself.”

“Not like those proteins are expressed!” - Brainstorm blushed again, - “we have our word - connect. What do you not like about it?” - He said, frowning and on the last words he turned away.

“Well connect is too mechanical. We have too many of this already. But the word is also quite good.” - They walked down the hall and Drift dragged scientist by the hand, -“but world ‘fuck’, It is so playful,” - Drift pinned him to the wall. – “I want to fuck you,” - he loudly whispered it into jet’s audio sensor. – “Or ‘You would not want to fuck me?’” - More intimate whisper. Drift released jet. – “It sounds so intriguing, interesting, fun. And then you think how and where will be the spot. Not just to get floundered by wires.

“Well, maybe not that bad, but not very familiar. And in general, I would like you to do it to me, how you called it?” - Scientist stumbled – “Ugh forgot. I want sweet Energon,” - he finished capriciously.

“Fuck,” - reminded Drift,-“so what do you want from me?” - Drift stopped at the door to the Swerwe’s bar.

“Now I want sweet energon, and then you,” - he pointed to the swordsmech, passing the bar and takes farthest place.  
Swerve immediately rushed up, - “What are you going to order?”

“I am not alone,” - muttered jet.

“I would not have refused to sweets.” - Drift plopped down next to scientist. – “Mr. Bartender brings us something sweet to your taste, - Drift very pointedly smiled.

Swerve understood everything and brought a strong sweet energon.-“Drift, What you are implying?”

“And what should I suggest? Tell me friend, do you have a reason?” - Drift chuckled. At the same time stroking Brainstorm’s feet under the table.

“Come to my place,” - said jet, pawing at swordsmech back. – “Do not forget the sweet energon.”

"Well only fed you first. Well only fed you first. But then they will find in the room, two charred fucked dead bodies.” - Swordsmech picked two glasses and put his other hand on Brainstorm’s waist and led him out from the bar.

“It's all? That’s not very much, - Brainstorm yelled, - “are you sure that it will be enough?”

“If you want you can take another, -Drift stepped away. – “But I cannot stand drunk logs. Think before you choose - somber Drift suddenly beamed again.”

“I just want sweet energon not necessarily over-charged,” - Brainstorm showed his glossa to swordsmech.

“Then take me too,” - swordsmech bent down and easily kissed scientist on the lips. –“I’m waiting here,” - leaned against the wall.  
Brainstorm readily ordered everything in double volume for them. Himself began to absorb sweet energon, licking his lips.

“You engaged in absorption too early. No patience at all,” – Drift caught him at the exit.

“I am not engaged in your meditations, I want to drink and drink,” - again showed glossa, - if you do not want to drink, give it to me,” - scientist reached for a Drift’s glass.

“So, I do not understand?” - Drift raised his hand up. – “You think I'm gonna let you blow out all alone?” - In one go he tipped content of a glass.

“And where there's your vaunted excerpt?” - Laughed scientist. And he went further in the direction of his quarters, wiggling his hips for partner has not forgotten why they are there.

“I’m quite a restrained, - Drift caught jet, at the same time slapping his wagging aft, - “and MY energon there will be more secure. The best place for storage.”

“Come on, yourself have a sweet tooth, - Brainstorm teases Drift and defiantly shouted when he was slapped by swordsmech. – “That's all, let us firstly take on you, then I'm all yours,” - winked scientist.

“We turn to me?” - Drift was looking around the room. – “What do you mean, by saying it?”

“You,” - said stubbornly jet, - “lie down on the platform, lift your legs and open your port.” - Himself went to the closet and began to dig there.

“Why?” - Drift made a very naive face, - “It have probably healed already.”

“I'm worried about you, come on, quickly lie down and open, I'll not do you worse, only better. Do not complicate everything,”- said scientist coming to the platform with the tuba, tissue and swab.

“Come on, you are not a shuttle that would break me in half.” - Swordsmech elusively moved behind jet, - “Especially since I like everything. Light pain is a special seasoning.” - He ran his fingers over the wing.

“You have particularly insulted me,” – offended jet, - “quickly lie down and I will not cause you much inconvenience.”

“What you lifelong wanted to be a shuttle? I do not say that you will do me any bad.” - Drift frowned but sat down on the platform. –“No really all is well.”

“No, but I do not like being called small,” - grimaced scientist, - “no more heroics from you, let me heal you.”

“I do not call you little,” - Drift lay on his back and rested on his elbows spreading his legs, his heels rest against the edge of the platform.

Scientist has inserted two fingers into port to assess the scale of damage, looked, sighed, he took a napkin moistened with disinfectant and rubbed at first with it and then dipped a swab in regenerating cream, first just smeared the outer ring, and then introduced the swab deeper, - “now all done, close your panel and you can take on me and my friend.”

“Well,” - swordsmech swung his feet to the floor. – “Introduce me to him.” - Drift imperceptibly shifted on the spot and threw one leg over the other. Even so mild pain did not bring much inconvenience as unpleasant tingling of regenerator against damage. He wanted to get into the port and delete it all. But he did not want to offend Brainstorm and could only endure. Especially since unpleasant sensations were soon to pass.

“You will soon get better, only do not touch anything! And I'm all yours, - said jet, and lay down on the platform, - “my friend there,” - an indication towards the box, - “the lubricant on the table, and I'm waiting.”

“I know not, the first time. I've had worse.” - Drift ran his fingers along the body of the jet, stroked his wings. Then he rose from the platform. Taking from the shelf oblong container, he put it on the platform and he climbed back on platform.

“I’m ready for you two!”

“What do you mean?” - Drift straightened up and looked into the face of the partner.

“Come on! I'm waiting for you, - said Brainstorm, - spreading apart. – “Come on, my friend.”

“Everything you want faster. Where shall we rushing?” - Drift through the lid of the container and inspected unit lying there. Taking it Drift stroked ribbed base, - “You have very interesting friend.”

“Where are you? I'm all overheating! Give it here, I'm all leaking!” - Brainstorm groaned.

“Well, what should I to do with you? “- Drift pulled away from the study of the unit. He moved himself to another place, between of spread legs of his partner. His port has really oozed lubricant, but Drift still was not going to hurry. With one hand he started stroking jet’s thigh, and the second started to drive toy on the belly’s panels falling below and teasing it; encircling port and quite a bit of head sinking into port and taking it back.

Brainstorm closed his optics with pleasure how it was nice to be so tenderly caressed, and not with your own hands, but someone else's loving. Jet mowed his hips forward to the toy moved deeper into the port. – “Driiiiift! Insert it already!” - Walls of the port spastically tightened.

Drift smiled stroking jet’s thigh and put his hand on jet’s stomach. He stroked blue bot and put his hand on connector and started to easy stroking it. He began to sink deeper the toy into pork making it very slowly, and then accelerating.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” - Brainstorm strongly bit his lip, toy has been gradually increasing, stretching his port. – “M-more!” - He groaned, attaching his hand to Drift’s hand on his connector and squeezed harder.

Drift increased the pace and discovered button and enable vibration. With fingers moving on connector flocked light current.

“I-I cannot,” - Jet capriciously groaned, his legs were shaking the whole body tensed; excess electricity is fed into the system causing only pain.

“Hey, what with you happening?” - Drift stopped and removed his hand.

“Too high voltage, I am off target, I want more quickly, and b-body cannot cope. Turn it off and just give me a little bit to recover. Do not clean up your hand. E-excuse me.”

Drift gently removed imitator and with light movements began to massage Brainstorm’s body plates, relieving tension and static. – “I think today is too much for you.”

Jet with a groan fell to the platform, - “will you lie down next to me? Massage me a little bit more? I could caress spike,” - Brainstorm smiled weakly.

“You should not, just relax,” - swordsmech caressed his hand along the body. And he lied down next to Brainstorm pulling him closer. – “Better rest.”

“W-well,” - said jet, he was still annoyed at himself for broke off his entire partner’s buzz. – “Maybe later, when we lie down together, we will continue?”

“Relax. Then we'll see.” - Drift kissed his helmet completely cuddle against him and at the same time put his foot on top of jet’s corpus.  
Brainstorm finally relaxed, lowering his helmet to swordsmech’s neck cables and clinging his nose to it. Jet’s hand found Drift’s finial and began stroking it.

When Brainstorm powered down Drift somehow crawls out from jet’s embrace and wiped blue bot. Swordsmech covered him with termoblanket and left. Taking his swords from his quart he went to the observation deck to relax and meditate.


End file.
